Cry
by XxX-angelrisa-XxX
Summary: “I can see nothing wrong with that,” he said looking reproachful. “And I thought you’ve gotten off of your rulebreaking thing.” In here, he almost looked angry and it hurt her more than she is already. Dramione


They were both sitted comfortably against a tree, beside the lake, looking at the stars, his arm around her shoulders and her head resting comfortably on his torso. They both know that even though they wanted to stay in that place forever, they have to face reality. _Reality, _because reality wouldn't allow them to be together. They were just too different. They were opposites. And sitting, wrapped in the arms of her love, Hermione Granger never stopped believing that opposites attract. She fingered the heart-shaped pendant that Draco gave her and smiled.

They were now in their seventh year, enjoying their last year at Hogwarts. She remembered when Draco first asked her out in their fourth year. The secret notes, secret admirer and the bouquets of flowers that appear every time she take classes with the Slytherins. It didn't stop until Draco finally revealed himself to be her secret admirer. They eventually got together and had been having a secret relationship for almost a year and a half.

But she dreaded every moment of it. She may be happy with the man she loved but she always had the feeling that they were being watched. And a talk with Harry and Ron last night proved her feeling. She did her best in preventing the tears to come out but a lonely tear dropped from her eyes and across her cheek. She shifted near Draco and closed her eyes. She needed to tell him something that she knows she'll regret in the future. She can't do it but she has to.

She recalled how angry Ron and Harry are. Harry was fuming because she's sneaking every night to be with him. Ron looked hurt and was silent, something which isn't like him. Harry ordered her to end it with him and she couldn't do it.

The tears came slowly. A drop, another, and before she knew it, she was sobbing in Draco's shoulder. She pulled herself away from him. If she still wants to be friends with Harry and Ron and the whole Gryffindor house, she would have to do it. And she will do it tonight. She will break up with him. She looked straight into his eyes. His face was pulled into a frown as he looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped a tear from her face using his thumb. He cupped her cheek, "What's the problem?" Hermione sniffed. She was still reluctant in doing this but she remembered Harry and Ron, the two most important people for her. _Do it Hermione. Damn it! You're just infatuated! It's not love. It's not… love. _

She gathered all her courage and said, "I'm sorry Draco. I'm so sorry."She sobbed even harder. His hand left her cheek and she immediately missed his warmth. "We can't do it."

"What do you mean we can't do it?" asked Draco even though he knew clearly what she meant.

"This," Hermione replied looking at the ground below her as she stood up. Draco stood up and held her shoulders. "I'm sorry Draco. It's just not right. I mean us sneaking during nights just to be together."

"I can see nothing wrong with that," he said looking reproachful. "And I thought you've gotten off of your rule-breaking thing." In here, he almost looked angry and it hurt her more than she is already. "And, we're both head boy and head girl," he said and Hermione could see the desperation in his eyes. Sometimes she just can't understand him.

"It's not just that. You're a pureblood and I'm just a Muggle-born. You don't understand," she said playing with the hem of her skirt as more tears ran down her face. "We're too different. And I know that your parents won't allow it."

"I don't care about blood anymore. I love you and that's what matters. Don't you understand? And I don't bloody care one hell of a thing about my parents. My father is already on Azkaban where he belongs and my mother's drowning herself with firewhiskey," he said loudly. "Please don't leave me," his eyes softened and his voice is barely audible.

Hermione's heart is beating so fast by now she can swear that Draco might have heard it. She can choose staying with Draco but being hated by Harry and Ron which is like being hated by the world for her. She can also choose losing Draco and going back to where she belongs, with the two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Ron and Harry's faces floated on her mind. She bit her lip.

They had been silent for a minute now. Draco gave Hermione the time to think about it. Draco had been expecting this from her. But he knows that she loves him and he loves her. They had been talking about it for the past months but Hermione never cried like this before. A few minutes past and Draco looked at the sky. The stars are starting to disappear and the sun is rising. They need to get back to the castle.

Hermione looked at the sky and decided. "Draco, I love you. But this relationship cannot continue any longer. I'm sorry." She let out a sob and ran towards the castle.

"Hermione, wait! Don't-" he said running after her but stopping after a while. He felt like his heart fell into the pit of his stomach and went back to their tree where it all started. He kicked the tree's trunk and hurt his foot. He swore loudly. Now he has the pain in his foot added to the pain in his heart, or the pieces of his heart.

He sat down, and for the first time after twelve years, the lonely tears went past his sad, grey eyes. He cried for Hermione.


End file.
